This invention relates to carving boards, and more particularly, to improved carving boards for cutting foods and the like.
In the past, carving boards for foods and the like have generally been made of wood. To facilitate the cutting of the food and the like, the prior wooden carving boards have sometimes included a plurality of spikes extending upwardly from the cutting surface. These upstanding spikes have generally been permanently affixed to the carving boards either by having their lower ends embedded in the cutting surface or by mounting the spikes on a bracket which is, itself, attached permanently to the cutting surface of the carving board. While the prior wooden carving blocks certainly performed their intended function adequately, it was often difficult to clean all the food particles from around the bases of the spikes, and the blood, juices and the like from the food being cut often became absorbed in the wood. Unsanitary conditions sometimes resulted from the residual and absorbed food.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved carving board including a spike-ring which may be selectively and easily removed from an annular recess in the carving board so as to facilitate cleaning of the spike-ring and the board and which may be moved with respect to the cutting surface so as to facilitate the cutting of the food or the like on the carving board. More specifically, the improved carving board of my present invention comprises a body having a base and an upper, substantially flat cutting surface. An annular recess is formed in the cutting surface. A spike-ring is disposed in this annular recess with the dimensions of the spike-ring and the annular recess being selected so that while the spike-ring may be easily inserted into and removed from the annular recess and moved with respect to the cutting surface, the spike-ring cannot be readily dislodged from the annular recess during the cutting of foods and the like on the cutting surface.
The body of my improved carving board is made from a hard, non-absorbent plastic material that is resistant to cutting by the knives used for cutting food and the like. The spike-ring is made from metal and includes a flat annular member which includes a plurality of upstanding spikes projecting from the annular member in one direction. The spikes are arranged on the annular member in inner and outer concentric circles, with the spikes in the inner circle being angularly equi-spaced from each other and with the spikes in the outer circle being angularly equi-spaced from each other and from the spikes in the inner circle.
These and other objects, advantages and features of my present invention will become apparent in the following description of the preferred embodiment of my present invention.